


Haven't Met You Yet

by emmyak96



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Clint/Reader in chapter two, Cute, F/M, Implied Clint/Reader in chapter one, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's a really quick reference, Mild language in chapter two, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton/Reader songfic- Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I'm not surprised. Not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track._

First there was Ryan, who cheated on me with my (no longer) best friend. They got married last year. I wasn't invited.

Then there was Michael, who thought I enjoyed when he came home drunk every night and yelled at me.

Also, Chris, who left bruises then cried for forgiveness and I gave it to him for two years.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses. I thought, I thought of every possibility._

"They were just meant to be, not us."

"He just had a little problem. He'll get his help eventually."

"He said he was sorry."

Even through all of my lame excuses, my friend, Natasha, always listened and was supportive. She tried setting me up with some guys, but they just didn't work out. We didn't click. It's just so hard to meet guys nowadays. But I have to stay positive.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet._

Natasha and I were sitting in my living room, watching some random drama movie and eating dinner. She was talking about the last mission she was on.

"It was actually pretty cut and dry. Only two casualties on their side." She said as she poked at her pasta. "The last few missions have been like that. I've actually found myself missing the action. I need excitement again."

"You're insane. I'm totally fine with staying in Tony's lab. At least the only thing I have to worry about in there is, well... Tony." I said, taking a bite of my own dinner.

Natasha laughed. "See, that's the reason why I like being in the field."

"Is that why you never visit me down there?" I gave her a glare.

"You know it." She said with a wink. "So how's the man hunt going?"

"Oh, don't say it like that. It sounds like I stand on roofs with binoculars trying to find cute guys." I replied.

"Is that not what you do?" A look of mock confusion came upon her face and I threw a pillow at her, which she dodged of course.

"No! Besides, I think I'm just gonna stay single for awhile. It's just too much trouble right now. Especially with all the work in the lab." I said with a shrug. "I'll get back into it eventually."

"Hm, that's a shame."

"What did you say?" I just wanted to make sure I heard her right.

"I said that's a shame." She said, taking a bite.

"And why is that?"  I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I actually have someone I've been meaning to introduce to you."

"Ugh, this again? Come on, Nat. Haven't you tried that enough?" My head fell back against the couch.

"I know, I know. I'll admit that the previous guys haven't been great, but I really think you'll like this guy. He's a really close friend of mine and you guys have a lot in common."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, for one, you both complain a lot." She smirked and I shot her a look. "But really though. I think you'll really hit it off. Just indulge me one last time." She begged.

I sighed deeply, but gave in. "Fine, fine, fine. This is the last time though."

"Perfect! He's on a mission right now, but he'll be back next week, then you can meet him."

"Wait, he's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too?"

"Oh, yeah. Been here longer than me." She said matter-of-factly. I still had no idea who it could be. Natasha looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta get down to the training room soon. Thanks for dinner!"

"Wait, is there anything else you can tell me about him before you go?" I called out after her.

She stopped in my doorway and turned around. "He has really nice eyes." And with that, she was gone. I could only hope that this guy actually turned out well. I just wish I didn't have to wait a week.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you come out of nowhere and into my life._

The week passed incredibly slow. I actually started to look forward to the meeting. So much, in fact, that I would get distracted in the lab and Tony had to snap me out of my daydreams.

"Hello? Earth to (Y/n)." Tony waved his hand in front of my face.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Tony." I said as I came back to reality.

"Are you alright? You've been measuring the sheet metal for like ten minutes." He asked as he typed on his computer.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind." I shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" I was surprised he asked. Tony wasn't one for personal conversations.

"It's Natasha. She's just trying to set me up with another guy."

"Oh, yeah, I already knew that." He said, not even looking up from the screen.

"Wait, you know who she's setting me up with?" I sat up straight in my chair.

"Of course I do."

"Well, can you tell me?" It was a long shot, but I had to try.

"Sorry, babe, no can do." I could hear his smirk even if I couldn't see his face.

"Dammit..." I put my head in my hands. At least I only had one day left to wait.

 

The day was here and I was sitting in my living room. Okay, that's a lie. I was pacing back and forth in my living room. Natasha would be here with the mystery man any minute now. A million questions ran through my head. What if he's awful from the start? What if I really like him, but he's totally not interested? What if he's like all the rest of the guys? Suddenly, there was a knock at my door that pulled me out of my trance.

I took a deep breath. "Come in!"

The door swung open and Natasha was standing in the frame by herself. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"I've been ready for a week!"

She laughed and said, "Alright, alright!" She turned her head to talk to someone out of my view. "Come on in."

_I just haven't met you yet._

A man walked into my living room while Natasha had a huge smile on her face.

"(Y/n), this is..." She began.

"Clint." The man finished for her. All it took was one look and I already knew.

_And I know that we can be so amazing. And being in your life is gonna change me and now I can see every single possibility._

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Clint." Natasha was right about the eyes.


	2. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my songfic Haven't Met You Yet.
> 
> Clint Barton/Reader songfic-Faster by Matt Nathanson
> 
> Natasha has introduced you to Clint. And things are going pretty well.

Things have been going well between me and Clint. Natasha introduced us about three months ago and after finding out just how much we had in common and a few wonderful dates, he officially asked me out two weeks after we met.

Unfortunately, as much fun as I had with Clint, our dates were getting a little repetitive. If we weren't just eating in front of the TV, we went to the same two restaurants. _We live in New York for God's sake!_ _There's plenty more to do._  I was fiddling around on my computer when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, not looking up from the computer. The door opened and closed behind me.

"Hey, sweetie." A voice said. I automatically smiled and turned around.

"Hey, Clint." I said as he walked towards me.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Before I even had a chance to answer, he took my face in both hands and gave me a kiss.

_You're so delicious, you're so soft. Sweet on the tip of my tongue._

_You bite my lip, you spike my blood, you make my heart beat faster._

He nipped at my bottom lip before pulling away, to my dismay.

"Much better now." I smile up at him. He walked away from the table I was sitting at and went to the couch, flopping down on it.

"So I've been thinking..." He started.

"That's new." I close my laptop and smirk at him.

"Ha ha ha." He mocks. "But speaking of new, I was think that we _do_ something new tonight."

"Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind?" I get up and sit in the chair next to the couch.

Clint sat up and leaned forward. "You like ice skating?"

* * *

I was all bundled up, standing at the entrance of Rockefeller Center. There was only a light drift of snow falling down. The rink was empty except for us two so I was excited.

"So I didn't know Hawkeye could ice skate." I say as I lace mine up.

"I've never been actually, but how hard could it be?" He said as he walked, well, actually wobbled, towards the ice. I stifled a laugh at the sight, but couldn't hold it in when he actually stepped onto the ice. He fell right on his butt and I fell onto the ground laughing. He turned around and shot me a glare.

"Alright, missy. You ever been skating before?" He send as he struggled to get up and held onto the wall.

"Oh, only a few times when I was younger." _A few times a month._  I walked towards the entrance of the rink.

"Fine. Let's see how you do then." He motioned towards the ice.

"Okay. But remember, you asked for it." I stepped into the rink and moved forward, my skates gliding smoothly over the ice. I picked up speed and headed towards the center. Once I was fast enough, I pushed off the ice and did a triple axel. I landed perfectly on my right foot and glided backwards for a few seconds before turning forward again and skating back towards Clint. I came to halt, spraying the wall with ice. The look on Clint's face was priceless.

"'A few times' my ass.." He muttered, which got a laugh out of me.

"My parents house had a small pond in the backyard that froze over every winter so I would skate on it when I could. When it wasn't winter I went to the rink in the town to practice. Though I wasn't lying when I said 'younger.' It has been a few years since I've actually skated. Nice to see I haven't gotten rusty." I explained.

"Beautiful _and_ talented? How did I get so lucky?" Clint said, pulling me close.

"Oh, I think I'm the lucky one." I smiled.

"Agree to disagree." He said as he brought my lips to his. The kiss warmed me through the cold weather. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter and deepening the kiss, which made my knees weak.

_It's the way you swell, slow. Pushing right out of your seams. It's the way you smile, baby, when you've got me on my knees._

Clint pulled away and all I wanted was to pull him back in, but I held it in. "Didn't we come here to skate?"

"But I was enjoying that." I fake whined which made him chuckle.

"We'll save that for later. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me away from the wall. He moved slowly for fear of falling again, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the time with him. Eventually he found a good rhythm and we picked up a little speed. It was quiet as we held hands and skated around the rink. It was such a beautiful night. The sky was dark, but the rink was lit up by the giant Christmas tree, and the light snow left a thin layer of white on everything. But I wasn't looking at the scenery, I was too occupied with the sight next to me. He hadn't worn a hat so there was snow in his brown hair and the white made his blue eyes really stand out. Oh, God, those eyes. His eyes put the ocean to shame. If I could just stare at them all day, I would. They way the edges of his eyes crinkled when he smiled was the best. My heart picked up speed just thinking about it.

_Cause I jump back, crash, I crawl. I beg and steal, I follow you. Yeah, you own me and you make my heart beat faster._

"You should look forward so you don't fall or something." Clint's voice broke through my thoughts. I came back to reality and he had a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't let me fall, would you?" I asked as we came to a stop in front of the tree.

"Not unless you were falling for me." He said, pulling me into him again, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, good, because that's exactly what I'm doing." I said as I closed the gap between our lips. We probably looked like something out of a romantic comedy: kissing in front of the Christmas tree, all bundled up with ice skates on. I could have stayed in that moment forever, but then I remembered that breathing was a thing people needed to do. I pulled away and Clint rested his forehead against mine for a moment before backing away and looking me in the eyes.

"So I've been thinking..." He started.

"Twice in one day? This has got to be a record." You joked.

Clint laughed before continuing. "No, really. I've been thinking about this a lot lately actually."

"Yeah? And what's that?" I asked. Clint took a deep breath and my heart started picking up speed again. _Oh, my God. Is what I think happening, happening?_

"I've been thinking... That I love you, (Y/n)." He smiled, but I could tell that he was nervous for my reaction.

I couldn't find words so I just jumped at him, kissing him. But I forgot where we were for a moment and we slipped, falling down on the ice. Clint was on his back with me on top of him. We both laughed at the sudden change in position. Once I composed myself, I put one hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, too, Clint."

He brought my face to his and kissed me with the most passion I've ever felt in my life. And I hoped that it was only the best kiss _so far_.

_You own me, you own. You rattle my bones. You turn me over and over 'til I can't control myself. Make me a liar, one big disaster. You make my heart beat faster._


End file.
